Forever and Always
by 4utureOlympian
Summary: Is it a lie? Forever and Always...He says everyday after we kiss, hug, say I love you! Why put such meaningless emotions into such meaningful words when they are not true...Explain it to me...Sasuke! One-Shot


A/N: I wanted to try and post something! But this story might suck because of the fact that its coming off the top of my head! I think it was inspired by one of my friends who had a boyfriend that cheated on her and he always said before Always and Forever!

Always and Forever

Chapter 1

I was in love.

Deeply in Love.

SO much I could barely breathe.

When I told him I loved him.

He said always and forever.

Everyday he would write on the back of my hand.

Always and Forever.

So why?

I loved him more than life itself! So why would he tell naruto that he didn't want to be with me anymore. It's hard to think about the fact that in a few days he might call me and tell me 'We're over…'

That would be my last day on this Earth! He was all I had left to love on this earth… my parents were dead….My best friend hated me right now for rejecting him for Sasuke. He was my everything!

So now I was just waiting for the call that would end my life for good. I overheard Naruto and Sasuke talking about me behind my back at the Ramen Stand while I was walking by. Naruto had asked Sasuke "Yo man, whatcha gone do about Sakura?" Sasuke looked at Naruto and replied "Im just going to end Dating her. There's enough waiting."

I ran away crying by then. I was scared. Hurt. And hoping what I heard was a lie a play on my vision and hearing. But I knew it wasn't because if it was a dream it would've ended by now but it hasn't. Im still sitting on my bed crying my eyes out. I'm pathetic.

I was supposed to be meeting with him at the park tonight. But I was scared to go now. Considering he might say the words that will shatter my heart forever. But I had to go to end my misery.

_**Later on that night**

I was wearing my dance shorts and sports bra for practice while I jogged towards Sasuke at the park.. When he saw me he gave me a sad smile. My heart was breaking little by little. "Hey baby!" he kissed me on the forehead and gave me a hug. "Hey Sasuke, how was your day?" I replied with a fake smile. "It was good…spent some time with Naruto on my lunch break. How was teaching the kids the new step you made?" He asked. "It was wonderful...They caught on so fast!" I said with a laugh remembering the kids jumping around and adding their own style to the steps of the dance. Sasuke smiled at me and said "Well come one, lets start our date." I followed him to the back of the park where a table was set up at the edge of the forest.

The sun was setting to make a beautiful light over the table. It was beautiful. Too beautiful of a setting for what was most likely going to happen tonight.

He led me to the table and pulled back my seat for me. "Thank you." I said. He sat in his own seat and we started to eat with little small talk. He looked nervous and it kinda scared me. What would come out of his mouth next?

"Sakura.."

_Please_

"We've been together for so long..and Im so proud of what we've become."

_Youre all I have left_

"As much as I want to tell you I still want to be with you the way we are now…I don't."

_What did I do wrong?_

"You mean the world to me but the relationship we have is not enough for me."

_I gave my everything to you and it wasn't enough_

"I guess what Im trying to say is I don't want to date you anymore."

_My heart shattered_

"I want us to go further in this relationship. I want to marry you and be with you forever. Ive been thinking about it for along time now and Ive finally gotten enough courage to ask you."

_Yes._

I was frozen but I wanted so bad to jump into his arms and tell him yes and that I loved him and wanted to be with him forever too. But I was in so much shock from the unsuspected proposal that just happened.

_Yes._

"Sakura…Will you answer?"

_Yes._

"Sakura if you don't want to marry me then just say so. Say No. say something."

_Yes._

Sasuke looked so hurt. He started to walk away. Sakura shook off her daze and rushed after him, grabbing a fistful of the back of his shirt.

"Sasuke, I love you! I was just shocked from the fact that I thought you were going to break up with me. But I want to say YES! YES ill marry you!"

His hurt face broke out into a smile. "Thank you Sakura! You will never regret this."

He kissed her on the lips and said to her while resting his forehead against hers "I love you."

_I love you too always and forever_

A/N: I didn't think it would turn out like this but I think it turned out pretty good though. Very emotional the italics are her talking to herself. This story came off the top of my head! With inspirations from real life issues! (: Be happy with your life! \/ 3 and (:


End file.
